…Tainted Blood…Infected Mind…
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: Kayla a foreign student from America lives in Japan but when a day school plummets to a dark world she is confronted by two of her friends as they survive to survive to Z-Day but they also meet many other survives as she goes into a loop of drama and has to survive *two more male OC'S and its closed*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Tainted Black**

My head seemed to throb that night but no matter how many asprins i took it seemed to not go away that night i rolled in bed thinking of the day that seemed to be the last and no one saw it coming...

**BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP **

ugh why did i have the most annoying alarm i turned the alarm clock off and sat up eyes groggy i stood and changed my clothes into my school uniform i blinked as i went straight out the house to school i'm american but i moved to Japan cause my Dad got a good buisness down here and i loved Anime and Manga so i'm good with the move my mom not so much thats why she left me and my father with a man in America hate her till this day.

"Kayla!"a heard a familiar voice yell my name i looked over and saw a chubby short blonde girl run up"hi KK"she said with a wide smile

"hello Rebekah"i said and fixed the strap on my bag and walked to school with her

"So Kayla are you trying out for Basketball"Rebekah asked in a bubbly voice

"No you know why"i said my eyes closed as i tried to get the memorys out my head

"Kayla you can't just let your shoulder be the issue"she said frowning

"but it is Rebekah i can't lift my Right Shoulder"i said in a anger tone but Rebekah just frowned

"Kayla..."she said and sighed pushing me on to the school grounds as we walked in the school arriving in the front doors everyone looked at me and scatterd i sighed

"i hate this"i mumbled

"why?,its nice like this"Rebekah replied

"no its not everyone here is either scared or hates me"i said hands raised up

"Me,Arden,and Donovan don't hate you or scared of you"she said

"i know..."i laid my head on the desk and closed my eyes falling asleep

My Dream...The Dreadful Dream all i stand in is in a black world and i see my friends and these things coming to me i try to move but cant i see a rotton flesh hand grab me and it leans forward AHHHHHHHHH

I jump up awake as my hair stand on ends as i look around i spotted a sicking sight Blood splatterd on the wall as the teacher had a student by his neck biting him i stood knocking my chair back i saw the students in the back of class coward in fear

"Kayla thank god"Rebekah said and i blinked confused till Rebekah gasped i felt a hand grab me i turned around seeing the Student fixen ton bite me but i started to push it off me as i pushed it away i jumped over a desk and push it slamming the body into the wall with tons of force and ran the desk into it i breathed heavily as he fell limp but started to rise again.

"Kayla!"Rebekah yelled as the teacher who was green and blood falling from its mouth came to me but i curled my body around and jumped kicking the teacher back i grinned and ran off before the teacher rose i grabbed Rebekah and we left the class as we were running we heard screams and terrors blood hitting the window

"are we going to be ok?"Rebekah asked me as we ran

"of course i won't lose anybody we need to find Donovan and Arden"i said and we ran faster when running i saw a person run infront of me and knock us down i coughed cause the person's foot ran straight through my stomach i held it fixin to throw up

"oh god sorry"the voice male...

"its fine next time know where you kicking"i said with a smirk Rebekah helped me up

"yeah sorry again i'm Vance and i did have a guy named Donovan but you know"he said

Donovan he was my boyfriend we dated for 3 years and whats funny today was are anniversy Rebekah hugged me as tears sprung to my eyes i saw Vance give a soft gasp i knew he understood who Donovan was to me

"sorry i should have protected him better"he said and lowerd his head

"n-no its fine we need to fine a protected room"i said

"well um the whole school is infested the roof maybe"Rebekah suggested and me and Vance agreed as we ran i stoped for a second

"wait"i yelled making the two stop

"we gotta get weapons"i turned to a closet and saw it was P.E equipment with a mixture of jaintor crap but is useful

"here Vance"i handed him a bat as i broke a broom stick and saw a nail out the top and did the same to another"here Bekah and handed her one

"lets go now"i ran to upstairs and each floor looked more bloody i almost threw up but held it we arrived on the roof and saw tons biting live people i snarled and charged Vance and Bekah behind me as we ran i felt safer the closer we got to the top floor we arrived and me and Vance pushed a table to block the door with chairs stacked up and Bekah handed us rope and we tied it down i backed up sighing

"we did it"i smiled softly sitting

"yeah now we have to worry about one thing"Vance said

"whats that"Bekah asked

"getting to a safer spot that barrier wont hold forever and them will only increase by the noise"he said

I admit he was smart and the fact he gave was true i sighed"crap"i mumbled and held my head thinking of my dad was he dead one of them i sniffled and started to cry Rebekah went to reached for me but Vance beat her hugging me he was muscular i admit i sniffled and just cried harder

"its ok we will escape i promise"he whisperd in my ear and Rebekah smiled at us

"ill find Arden from on top"Rebekah said and escaped to the very very top of where we were Vance sat next to me his arm around my shoulder and i curled to him and closed my eyes

Please Don't Ruin The Moment...

_Hi if you liked this and wanna be in post your OC'S here i won't take credit for them Promise PM me your OC's here's the sheet_

_Name-_

_Age-_

_Gender-_

_Appearance-_

_Personality-_

_Weapons-_

_Bio-_

_Crush-_

_Sexuality-_

_Family-_

_Friends-_

_Group(as in Military,Kayla's,Anta 'revealed later')-_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Bus Ride

i woke up my head throbbing and a arm wrapped around me everything that happened hit me like a ton of bricks and i let out a gasp and pushed the person off me my cheeks red with embarrasment

"o-ow what was that for"Vance yelled

"y-you were cuddling with me you weirdo"i yelled not thinking straight

"weirdo really?"he said eyebrow cocked

"s-shut up Rebekah"i yelled out

"HI KAYLA"she yelled loudly

"be quiet"i hissed

She covered her mouth and i sighed i hope she didn't draw more of those things to us i had enough and wish this was all a dream but i knew so not a dream,i looked around the table it was clear i looked at Vance and Rebekah and gave a nod and started to untie the barrcade when opening it i saw the things coming

"oh great ready"i said to them and Rebekah and Vance nodded as we ran through bashing the heads of them it took us 20 minutes to clear the place out we walked to the door side of the rail and saw the city was a disater

"so its just not here its all around"Vance mumbled

"no i'ts not possible right"Rebekah asked

"it is can't you see"we heard a voice we turned a guy leaning against a wall we looked at him and my eyes widen he was kinda cute but i had no intrest in him i blinked

"we can see in perfectly well who are you"i asked arms crossed

"hm i'm Felix Read"he said and smirked

"nice to meet you i'm Kayla Kocher and this is Vance Roleman and Rebekah Pope"i said

"nice to meet you to trying to get out of here?"he asked

"yeah..."i said quietly

"cool can i join i mean i had no luck searching for some people so yeah"he said shrugging

"you can join"Vance said

"we didn't agree"i said

"yeah you so can"Rebekah said smiling

I sighed i couldn't fight them but i could kill them...no i won't so i just agreed we had so much to do well we agreed to escape the school and go into the city for supplies so we left the roof and saw them we fought are way through the school we came up to a bus area and i saw Felix holding keys

"how you get those"i asked

"oh when coming in here i went in the help room and grabbed keys for a bus"he said and i just growled and walked into a bus that the keys belonged to

"Kayla where are we going"Rebekah asked

"no idea any ideas Felix"i asked him

"nope but i have a tiny one"he grinned

"fine what is it"i asked

"well my friend said he had a girl who lived in a house but uh you can guess where i'm going with this"he said

"lets do it"i said with a clam look

"yeah"he said we saw them come close to the bus

"we should uh you know DRIVE"i yelled worried and jumped when one banged on the window i looked at Felix he got the keys in and started to bus

"HOLD ON"he said and he slammed on the gas making me almost fly out the seat but lucky Vance was next to me and held me close to him i blushed but growled at the same time i don't like the love stuff i pushed him off me and we busted threw the exit of the gate and left

"geez was that just a rush"i said mumbling

"THAT WAS AWESOME"Rebekah yelled bouncing up and down

I huffed Rebekah was to loud for my liking she is my friend but uh to loud i groaned and leaned back till a arm went around me...Vance i sighed i just let it be but did not like it i stood and held on Felix's seat

"where is this house"i asked

"it's more of a mansion but uh 6 miles away i guess"he said

"oh ok"i said and went to leave till Felix's voice stopped me

"i gotta tell you something in private"he said

"why not now"i asked

"cause it private"he said

I sighed and nodded i left taking a seat next to Vance arms crossed i was worried about us we survived the school what will the city hold i didn't wanna find out but i knew it might be good i curled to a ball to sleep till i was pulled into someones lap

"here..."he said and i was going to reject him but he just held me stroking my hair softly

I saw Felix looking at us so i flipped him off and he gasped i giggled and fell asleep to the petting i didn't wake up till like a couple minutes i looked and saw the bus parked i looked up and saw Felix grabbing bags

"we are here"i asked

"yeah problem"he said pointing to a horde of those things trying to get in the house

"my friend must be in there"he said shrugging

"o-oh t-then we gotta do something"i said not really knowing the full facts

"we are going to"he said"and one thing is killing"he said smirking

"i'm in"i said and we fist bumped making me smile

"lets get a move on"Vance said and we got out the bus and charged to the horde of them they turned to them and started smashing heads i didn't stop till it was clear

"hey open up"Rebekah said

The door opened and we saw 6 survivors and i didn't think Felix knew them i was confused till the door was thrown open and a gun was pointed at me

"Who are you"the person asked

"and can ask the same GUN man"i said sarcasticly till the gun loaded and i gulped

"i will ask again who are yo-"he was cut of

"Rick shut up"a female voice said i blinked at this she was very beautiful and i saw Vance drooling

"sorry come in quickly"she said

We were pushed in and the door was closed and locked the guy by the name of Rick sat us four on a couch arms crossed

"well this is kinda awkward"Felix gave a joke and i face palmed

"who are you four"he asked

"Kayla"i said and snorted

"Felix"he said and looked at the girl and winked making me slap him behind the head

"REBEKAH"she screamed out and made Rick jump

"Vance"i looked at him he seemed down

"nice to know..."Rick said

"hm yeah Ricky boy"i smirked making him almost draw his gun out

"a-anyway i'm sandra"the only girl in the group said

"Dustin"a guy said he seemed younger then the others and i smiled softly

"hello Dustin"i said and gave a nod

"w-well um i'm Daniel"a chubby boy said and Rebekah hugged him

"i like you lets be friends"she said

"Rebekah"i said dangerously and Rebekah gulped

"sit down"i said and she sat

"now are anyone bitten?"rick asked

"nope anyone of you"i asked

"no..." Rick said just then saying that a tall guy started coughing and throwing up blood

"you liar"i said tolling my eyes and grabbed my weapons


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-be my hero

I looked as the guy fell to the ground dead i held my bat but Rick stopped me and gave me twin pistols,i smiled and nodded to him and walked to see him i saw the guy twitching he opened his eyes holding nothing i sighed and i turned my head can't standing to do this he sat up slowly my gun connected to his forehead and i blew the bullet right between his eyes i closed my eyes tears falling i never met this man but he didn't deserve to die.

"Kayla..."Felix looked at me and reached to touch me i only gave a chocked sob and ran in his arms hugging him as i cried

"is she alright?"Vance asked

"does she look alright no she doesn't"Felix yelled and stroked my head as tears continued to fall i didn't know i fell asleep

in his arms and i looked up at Felix he was still up the lights were off Rebekah and Daniel were curled together on the floor asleep Rick against a wall sleeping the other's must be asleep in bedrooms i sat up and i saw Felix stiffen i looked and he was looking at me

"you ok?"he asked

"yeah i never thought i would have had to kill him"i said sighing

"we will have to kill once in a while"he said and touched my cheek wiping tears away

"you said you needed to ask me something"i said softly

"is it wrong to fall in love with someone when you first meet them"he asked

"what you mean"i cocked my head to the side

"i like you"he said and gave a grin he leaned to kiss me but a loud bang causing me,Rick,Felix,Rebekah and Daniel to look up at the noise

"we have company"i said softly and Felix nodded in agreement

Rick ran up stairs to get the others and me and Rebekah started to gather stuff

"Kayla you'll need this"Felix handed me my guns i nodded and looked away and left to help Rebekah again the door banging got worst and was fixing to break

"Kayla just remember what i said"Felix said to me

"yeah i'll keep it in mind"and right when saying that the door busted down and a horde spilled in Felix raised his hand and started shooting the them down he kicked some back and made the topple like dominos

"W-WOW"rebekah said loudly and bashed heads in Rick grabbed her and moved her to a safer spot he raised his bat and knocked 3 down killing them

Vance tried saving the woman but failed she was dragged outside and eaten he felt horrible and he bashed their heads in

Daniel and Dustin were back to back shooting them down one by one Dustin looked at me and Felix Rebekah ran out of bullets and Daniel protected her.

Me and Felix shot the last one in the head leaving two holes in it's head me and Felix smiled and he wrapped his arms around me but i got out his arms to check on everyone Rebekah seemed scared and i felt bad i turned and saw Vance steaming and Felix making jokes i sighed and stood

"guys this place is not safe anymore"i said

"we have 5 trucks and a millitary hummer in the garage"Rick added

"lets do it than"i said and we grabbed things i reached for a bag not knowing Felix did the same

"s-sorry"i said as are hands grazed i turned and went to the garage and saw so many cars a eclipse so mine,a dodge truck i saw Rebekah and Dustin along with Daniel got in the truck i slid in the Eclipse and Felix got in the passanger seat as Rick and Vance got in the military hummer we drove off i was behind Dustin as Felix was looking through stuff

"what are you doing"i asked while driving

"looking"he said

"oh hahaha"i said sarcasticly as i drove faster and past Dustin making Felix hit his head

"ow what was that for"he asked

"nothing"i said and kept driving as we drove rick slam on his brakes making me and dustin do the same

"WHAT THE HECK"i yelled but stopped my eyes wide

"oh my god"i said softly

"what is it Kayla"Felix asked and stuck his head out the window sawing about thousand of them

"GO BACK GO BACK"Me and Felix yelled to Dustin he put his truck in reverse and me and rick did the same we turned are car quickly around and went full speed

Felix got the seatbelt on and i saw the car was faster than the truck as i drove full speed Rick was in the back and Dustin in front of him

"KAYLA WATCH OUT"Felix yelled and we saw more of them in front of us i slammed on the brakes making me bang my head on the dash board and black out

"Kayla wake up please!"i hear i see a light as my eyes open slowly

"w-where am i?"i asked

"in a safe house some people helped us and we are staying at their place"Felix said sighing

"KAYLA I'M HAPPY YOUR OK"Rebekah yelled

"Rebekah shut up will ya"i said and sat up i opened my eyes and saw a guy around 16 next to a girl who was around 12 or 13

"hi um thanks"i said not knowing what to say to them

"no need we are ok your were safe Hiro here was about to put a bullet in your head"she said in a sweet voice

"oh well thats nice to know when waking up"i mumbled as i looked between the two

"well my name is Yuna and you are?"she asked

"Kayla..."i said in a calm voice

"well it's nice to know you are ok"Hiro said and gave me a smile

"yeah"i said and Yuna gave a adorable smile and her and Hiro left leaving me,Felix,and Rebekah

I looked in a mirror and saw my head was wrapped in gaze i slid it off and looked at myself i saw they cut my hair my eyes widen it was short it was to my shoulders and they put bangs on me and it swooped over my left eye

"w-why is my hair like this"i asked scared to know

They were quiet,and i was not happy about the silence i turned jumping off the bed and moved my hair and my eye widen m-my right eye...i-it was stitched i-i couldn't open in i backed up Felix caught me in time

"W-What happen?"i asked

"in the accident glass sliced your eye Hiro stitched it"he said

"were sorry kayla i asked to cut your hair this way and make your bangs this way to hide it"Rebekah said

"it's fine...i think"i said under my breath

Dustin,Vance,Daniel,and Rick walked in and smiled at me except Rick

"Your ok"Dustin said hugging me i saw Felix's Eyes flash in anger as he left the room

"Kayla we heard what happened you still look go-"Vance started to say but i silenced him

"don't finish that sentence or you will regret it"i growled and walked out the room leaving a shocked group

"Yo Felix i have a question"I hear Hiro call Felix to him

"yes?"i hear him say

"the girl she you know?"he asked

"no no no i wish but i think Vance has a better chance"he said back to Hiro shrugging i hid listening to them

"well have you tried telling her"he asked

"not exactly i mean she was almost dead for 6 days and i-i didn't know what to say when she woke"he said

"maybe tonight talk to her"Hiro said

"no i'm not you make it sound 'weird'"he said

"sorry but it might be the only time"he said

"true..."Felix said quietly and everything was silent

"Hiro come here"Yuna called the younger boy and he went to her

"Kayla?"I hear Felix and i saw my foot sticking out the side of my hiding spot

"hey Felix"i said walking to him

"you heard hu"he said not looking at me''

"no...Maybe...yeah i did i'm sorry"i said softly and looked away from him

We stood there and he reached for me he grabbed my shoulder and i stood shocked

"listen Kayla and don't say anything...I'm not a hero i'll admit that...but i do know you can take care of yourself but let me,Felix Reid,not Vance Coleman or any guy be your Hero i know it's selfish but understand i LOVE YOU"he said loudly"i know we meet 7 days ago but it doesn't matter now it's fate that we met i wish it was on better terms but it was fate"he said hugging me the whole time

"F-Felix i don't know what to say"i said softly

"Say you feel the same,tell me you wanna be with me"he said pulling back and placed his lips on mine hand on my cheek

My heart raced and i couldn't kiss back or pull away i felt Felix push me against a wall making the kiss deeper i couldn't help but let a moan out i felt my hands reach up and grip his shirt and blush,he pulled back gaining breath

"Felix...i-"i let his shirt go and i saw pain flash his handsome features

"i can't"i said

"what do you mean kayla"he said hurt

"give me time ok to know you and i like it i will be yours"i said

"i can't do that Kayla"he said i saw Tears threaten to spill and it tugged my heart

"f-fine but no funny buisness"i said

"i'll get you to love me"he said kissing me on the cheek and left

I saw Yuna at the door smirking at me

"w-what"i said

"you feel the same"she said giggling

"yeah and your point being"i said

"tell him don't let him go"she said giving thumbs up

"him...go?"i said softly and i looked where he left and smiled"your right"i said and went after him i heard Yuna whistle and i saw him walking hands in pockets i hugged him from behind him

"be my hero Felix"i said softly

"Kayla i'm happy"he said turning around and placed his hands on my cheeks and leaned down laying his lips on me this time i kissed back my arms around his neck

You are my Hero


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-he is back

I woke up the next morning in Felix's arms i smiled and wrapped my arms around his chest while closing my eyes hoping to sleep again but Felix started to stir waking up making my eyes open to look up at him he saw me awake and smiled softly stroking my hair as i gave a soft purr

"morning Kayla"he said softly

"morning Felix"i said back the door busted open and Rebekah started jumping on the bed

"wake up love birds we have a misson"she said

"misson really we are not in the millitary"i said sitting up i saw i was in a see through night gown and i gasped looking at Felix and he raised his arms up in defense i gave a huff making him chuckle

"anyway Kayla we have new clothes to wear"she said and dragged me down stairs we passed Vance and Dustin talking

"how you holding up"Dustin asked

"pretty good just kinda-"he fell silent when seeing Felix walk by fixing his shirt

I was undressing as i pulled on a black tight tank top showing off my C size breast i slid on skinny jeans and converses Bekah handed me a black leather jacket and fingerless gloves i put them on and picked up my weapons i heard Felix behind me and i turned i swore i saw his face go red and eyes bulge almost out his head

"K-Kayla you look good"he said looking south my eyebrow twitched till Hiro came in fixing his gun

"hey Hiro!"Yuna said and hugging him

"Yuna not meaning to sound mean but um how old are you?"i asked

"15 and a half"she said wide grinning

My jaw dropped i-i thought she was 12 or 13 maybe 14 b-but no 15 i swore i heard Felix laughing i growled and walked to him but i tripped over a shirt and made me fall in his arms

"hi there my little tiger"he said

"don't call me tiger"i said cheeks puffed

"than what should i call you?"he asked me i just blushed looking down and looked away

"i don't know just not tiger"i said softly my face getting red he let me go and i stood straight beside him

"so Hiro what is this 'misson' "i asked smirking

"we have to go to a store and gather supplies"he said grabbing his weapon

"that sounds easy"i said

"yeah it does but the place is infest of them"Yuna said standing next to Hiro holding her weapon

"it's ok we can do it"Felix said and picked up his gun and looked at me

"yeah"i said softly and i was hugged by Rebekah

"i can't wait for another adventure"she said

"no stay here Bekah we can't risk the lives we have now"i said

"i don't understand"she said

"i-i need you to stay here ok"i said and Bekah nodded going back in the room she shared with Daniel who is staying

"so the people going in me,Yuna,Felix,Vance,Rick,Dustin,and you Kayla"Hiro said

"yeah ok"i said and started to walk out the door to the cars

I got in the Eclipse with Felix,Yuna,and Hiro while Vance,Dustin,and Rick got in the military hummer i looked at Felix and saw him looking at me i blushed and turned the car on and drove off,it was a hour drive to get to the store and we looked seeing many of them trying to get in maybe 50 to 100 of them.

"ready?"Hiro said"theres a back door always unlocked we can get in from there but we have to run to it"he said

"yeah i understand lets do this"i said and me and Felix got out along with Yuna and Hiro

we waved to the three guys and they got out well Vance tripped and made a loud grunt noise and made the dead look at us my eyes widden and i ran to Vance and helped him up Vance was lifted by Rick and we looked seeing them come to us

"Run!"Hiro yelled and we dashed to the back door

I was behind Felix who was behind Yuna and Hiro i saw Rick struggling to hold Vance and i stopped Dustin kept running and hiro opened for them to come in Felix got in and saw me running back to Rick.

"Kayla!"he yelled but Hiro held him back from running to me.

"what are you doing"he asked growling out of breath

"shut up and get to the door"i said and pulled my katana out and started to buy Rick and Vance time

the first one lunged at me but i sliced it's head off and the second one came from behind me and i dodged its attack and stabbed its head than saw 4 come up i kicked one back and sliced two of their heads and saw Rick made inside and Hiro was holding back 3 of them,till a gun shot was heard i saw the three fall dead and i ran to the door full sprint i got in and the door closed.

"that was close"i said out of breath

"KAYLA"i hear Felix yell my name and he came to me and hugged me tightly

"don't do that ever again you understand i won't forgive you if you died"he said face buried in my shoulder i hugged back smiling softly

"i promise"i said softly and i heard a aw sound

The group looked up seeing a man he has dark black hair with blue outline, he look like the avrage person with dark blue eyes, he is at the hight of 6,8 with the weight of 215 ponds, he wares a short sleeved shirt button up chekered balck and white shirt, over a pure white long sleeved shirt, whit a pair of black pants with his chain of his wallet hangs losly fron his pants loop to his back pocket, and a pair of white sneeckers with a blue line on each side, to top it all off he wheres a white panama hat with a blue line

"um hi i'm Yuna"Yuna said with a shy voice hiding behind Hiro

"yeah hi..."he said looking the group till his eyes landed on me and my ice blue eyes he smirked but i knew it was fake

"you i know you"he said

"you do?"i said and i swore i saw Felix growling at this soon to be friend connection he sees

"yes i was a sub for your english teacher"he said

"oh yeah "i said and he nodded

"call me Ryan though"he said and he lead us to the store

Felix held my hand i didn't know what his problem and i just shrugged it off and saw 3 guys waiting and one i saw and my heart dropped as my knees buckled he had short blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin he looked at me and gave a wide smile

"Kayla your alive"he said and came to me

"D-Donovan y-your alive i thought you died"i said softly Felix looked at the two of us i got out his arms and went to Donovan

"Kayla what are you-"he was silenced by Vance who was shocked him self

"seems those two were close before the outbreak"Ryan said

"no i protect the guy named Vance and escaped the school"donovan said to me

I looked at Vance and he backed away and to Felix he reached for me till Donovan grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him laying his lips on mine i heard Felix gasp and give a growl sound and i went to push him off till Rick cleared his throat and i saw Donovan smirking and go back sitting on a counter i saw Felix walk off to gather supplies with the group i sighed and fallowed

"my day gets better and better"i said and went to talk to Felix


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Felix to Dann

I was watching Felix closely as he moved a table with Rick and Vance he seemed...Diffrent i looked over to Vance and he gave me a wink but i turned my head away and started sorting out supplies with Donovan and Dustin,I had a weird feeling in my spine something is wrong with Felix i know he just saw my EX kiss me but this was diffrent something he was not telling me or the group.

"good job Felix now can you help me kill any wondering dead in the building"Ryan asked as he walked up

"sure..."he said,he had a emotionless face face on and i went to grab him to see what was wrong but he left i sighed and held my head in my hands

"what is wrong darling"asked Donovan smirking

"don't call me darling"i said simply and he chuckled

"i see your in love with him"he said and i nodded

"yeah thought it was pretty obvious"i said and stood

I left to find Felix and Ryan i came around a corner and bumped into someone i fell on my butt and groaned i went to go yell up at the person thinking it was Ryan...no it was Felix and he was looking me down with cold eyes

"F-Felix hey..."i said kinda worried i made him really mad

"what do you want"he said and i shivered

"to talk to you i'm sorry for the kiss thing i swear i didn't want it"i said standing i went to brush my clothes off till my wrist were caught and pinned above my head as my back hit the wall

"h-hey what are you-"i was cut off when Felix growled

"shut up..."he said"i don't care what you do and another thing"he went quiet as if he was fighting with himself"don't call me Felix call me Dann"he said smirking but it lasted a second he let me go and left my cheeks were burning and i closed my eyes thinking on what just happened

"Dann?,what is going on?"i asked myself and slid down the wall sitting my knees to my chest

"Kayla?"i hear my voice and i looked seeing Ryan

"oh hi"i said and turned my head away

"whats wrong"he seemed worried what a lie...

"nothing i just...just saw something scary ok"i said and looked away

Ryan and me walked back to the group i saw Felix leaning against the wall glaring at Donovan and well...Donovan was being Donovan he was making dirty jokes and blew me a kiss which i did not want Felix stood straight and left the room to look out a window,i didn't bather fallowing him in my head was Felix saying call him Dann,what was up with that.

"Kayla come here and sit on my lap"Donovan said

"how about no..."i said and turned my back to him and i felt arms around my waist

"and why not"he said

"cause i don't cheat on my loved ones"i said

"you cheated on me"he said frowning

"hu?"i was confused i never cheated on him

"me and you were still together when the end happened am i right?,so you got together with Felix and you forgot me thats sorta cheating"he said and my eyes widden and i looked away

"i stopped dating you the minute the words Donovan is dead happened"i said harshly

"really now"he said his eyes held something i did not want to find out my hands balled to fist as i laid a good punch in his jaw

"don't ever look at me like that"i said growling and left to area to a new one

I was not in a good mode and the moment...not in one indeed Felix was acting strange calling himself Dann,Donovan was being a perv and saying i'm a cheater and me well i just can't figure out love at all like the beatles song Yesterday the line love was such a easy game to play,yeah it was never easy and it so not easy when you have 2 guys and 1 girl,i walked around till i came to a stop i was on the roof and i saw Felix leaning over the side looking at the dead while humming.

"Fel- i mean Dann"i said walking to him he turned looking at me

"hello Kayla"he said and looked back

"what are you doing out here"i asked"you could catch a cold"i added blushing

"same for you..."he said not looking at me

We stood in silence for a moment i swore i felt something wet roll down my cheek was i crying?,i sniffled and wipped the tears away no i won't i cry...i can't cry not now after everything that has happened i saw Felix turn to look at me and i swore i saw him soften up

"Kayla why are you crying?"he asked

"i'm sorry...i should have pushed him away"i said and fell to my knees and cried i felt Felix pull me into his chest and i gripped his shirt crying he said some soft words but i couldn't hear them over my sobs

"Kayla stop"he said and i looked up at him

"Felix"i said softly and i felt his lips kiss mine i stiffened for a moment not expecting the kiss but soon kissed back enjoying the feeling of his lips again

"Kayla when we get out of here..."he went silent shaking his head

"what is it?"i asked

"nothing"he said i knew he was in Dann mode still by the way his body language looked he stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets kinda blushing

We left the room and prepared to leave to get back with the others i grabbed a bag full of blankets and another full of clothes i felt like a pack mule Rick and Ryan went on ahead to get the cars we could hear grunting and growls from outside soon 3 knocks came and we ran out i jumped in my eclipse and Felix got in with Vance and Dustin and the others got in the hummer,I turned my car around and head straight back to the house that my group was staying at,arriving i saw Rebekah waiting

"thank god i was so worried"she said and gasped seeing Donovan

"y-y-your alive!"she yelled

"he is...and much more of a pervert than last time"i said and went in holding the bags

"that hurts"he said

"its ment to"i said and set the bags on the ground and went into my room

Night soon fell and i was feeling a bit uneasy Felix was still in Dann mode and not leaving it anytime soon maybe,Donovan accused me of cheating,and well thats it i guess besides the dead roaming and we could die any minute i heard yelling and cheering downstairs and i stood leaving my room i looked over to the room Felix was staying at and i sighed,i have to know what is wrong i opened the door and saw him laying in bed shirtless i blushed and walked in

"Felix?"i asked and i heard a groan as he stirred awake

"what do you want?"he asked growling a bit

"to talk"i said

"can it wait"he asked

"no i can't"i said i was not leaving till i get answers

Felix looked at me and i stayed still he smirked and grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the bed

"has your mother ever told you not to mess with a wild animals"he asked

"your not wild"i said blushing his smirk turned to a frown for a minute

"how am i not i have you pinned to a bed and i'm not wild"he said

"your not wild cause to be wild is to me not wanting this"i said and gave my famous smile

He growled softly and pressed his lips on mine and i kissed back his grip on my wrist loosened and i sighed in the kiss i felt him lick my lips begging for entrance i granted him it as we battled for Dominance he won and his hands let go of my wrist and planted his hands on each side of my head,i blushed feeling him kiss my neck i let out a soft moan as his hand roamed my body i blushed and gave a whimper

"Kayla"he said against my neck and i blushed he slid my shirt off over my head leaving me in my bra and skirt he gave me a grin as he unclipped my bra and my C size breast popped out

"so beautiful"he said and caught my nipple in his mouth and bit it softly earning a moan of pleasure from me as he foundled the other breast he switched sides and i gave panted breaths as he kept going his hands pushed down my skirt and grinned at the sight

"my my my Kayla your so wet"he touched my heated core covered by my panties i groaned and gripped the blankets he chuckled and slid them off leaving me bare to his eyes he grinned and spreaded my legs

"w-wait your not going to i-its not clean"i said shyly i never done anything like this

"Than lets make it clean"he said and gave my womanhood a quick lick making me moan loudly in pleasure he smirked and buried his tongue in me i blushed moaning loudly i couldn't hold back them anymore my hips buckled as my legs went around his neck his tongue disappeared gaining a disappointed whimper from me but i felt him enter 2 fingers in me pumping them i moan in pure bliss as my back arched and my cheeks turned red

"F-Felix"i moaned his name and he smirked and entered another finger and moved his fingers faster i gave out a cry of pleasure as i came making his fingers wet he pulled them out and licked them clean he gave me a lustful smirk as he unbutton his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers my eyes bulged and i sat up we switched positions where he was sitting and i was on my knees i knew what he wanted and i was going to give him it i gripped his Manhood making him hiss in pleasure i grinned and gave the tip a quick lick before sliding it in my mouth bobbing my head

"K-KAYLA"he yelled out his head was back as he was panting and groaning i pulled him out my mouth licking the sides and slid it back sucking hard i twirled my tongue around his shaft earning a moan of delight i blushed as he gripped my head and started thrusting inside my mouth i felt him throb and i blushed even more

"A-AHH"he yelled out and came inside my mouth he pulled out as i swallowed his seed i blushed and looked up at him he smirked and ran a thumb across my cheek before lifted me up and laid me on my back legs apart

"your a virgin right?"he asked

"y-yes"i said and he smirked

"this will hurt for a bit"he said as he entered his manhood into me i groaned in pain as my eyes closed tightly he whispered something in my ear and gave one big thrust breaking my barrier i had tears falling from the pain he licked them away and kissed me whispering words of comfort to me i felt pain be replaced by pleasure i wrapped my arms around his neck and i nodded he started to thrust slowly into me making me gasp and moan in pleasure he picked up the pace a little not wanting to hurt me i wrapped my legs around his waist and gave a moan

"P-Please Faster…Harder"i moaned he nodded smirking as he gripped my waist and started to pound into me gaining screams of pleasure and my breast bounced with each thrust he seemed to be in bliss as well he grabbed my breast and squeezed them a little

"god your so AH tight"he groaned out and continued quickly i came to my climax and came my back arching when i did i felt him throb in me before he came deep in me we were panting Felix collapsed beside me and i smiled curing to him he wrapped his arms around me and gave a good night kiss before we drifted to sleep not knowing certain people were listening

the next morning i woke up and yawned seeing Felix awake wide eyed

"k-k-kayla why we naked"he said and with that i knew he was normal but it kinda hurts he doesn't remember what happened last night it came down to telling him

"we had sex"i said

"WHAT"Felix yelled and fainted

well it came down to it i stood and got clothes on and threw a cover on Felix and gave him a kiss before leaving not knowing something i never thought would happen that could put me in a life or death situation


End file.
